Zombieville USA
Zombieville USA is a side-scrolling shooter game starring a guy that has to kill zombies. It is available for iOS and Android. Gameplay Zombieville USA has two simple objectives: shoot zombies and stay alive. Your weapons and ammo are in short supply, so using them at the appropriate time is critical. As you progress through the levels, you can jump into houses that will supply you with cash and ammo, as well as keep you protected from the zombies. At the end of each level, you can use the cash to upgrade your weapons and replenish your health. An updated version lets you play music while playing!! Weapons Zombieville USA has an extensive supply of weapons,with the upgraded versions their is a total of 15 weaponsto destroy zombies with. Hand Guns Average power, average firing speed. Pistol Pistol Stage 1 Cost:$0 (starting weapon) Ammo Type:Pistol Bullets Starting Ammo:250 Bullets Your first weapon, weak but reliable Colt Pistol Stage 2 Cost:$500 Ammo Type:Pistol Bullets Dual action Revolver Pistol Stage 3 Cost:$900 Ammo Type:Pistol Bullets Simple but powerful Shotguns High power, very slow. Short range only. Standard ShotgunEdit Shotgun Stage 1 Cost:$350 Ammo Type:Shotgun Shells Starting Ammo:50 Shells The good ol classic Battle Shotgun Shotgun Stage 2 Cost:$800 Ammo Type:Shotgun Shells Powerful shotgun Infantry Shotgun Shotgun Stage 3 Cost:$1350 Ammo Type:Shotgun Shells UTTER BEAST Machine Guns Rapid fire, low power. UziEdit Machine Gun Stage 1 Cost:$600 Ammo Type:Machine Gun Bullets Starting Ammo:100 Bullets Basic machine gun, it's okay. Thompson Machine Gun Stage 2 Cost:$1000 Ammo Type:Machine Gun Bullets Kill zombies like a mobster. Gattling Gun Machine Gun Stage 3 Cost:$1400 Ammo Type:Machine Gun Bullets Blow your way through zombies from Florida to California. Launchers Lots of power, hard to aim. Multiple enemy damage. M32 MGL Launcher Stage 1 Cost:$1200 Ammo Type: Explosives Starting Ammo: 10 Rockets Simple bomb throwing. Bazooka Launcher Stage 2 Cost:$1800 Ammo Type:Explosives Boom. Nuke Launcher Stage 3 Cost:$2600 Ammo Type: Explosives Ultimate wide range zombie desecration. Special Weapons Serious zombie killing machines, just for fun. Each also has a special power. Chainsaw Special Stage 1 Cost:$1200 Ammo Type: Gasoline Starting Ammo: Special Power: While firing zombies can not hurt you, but will be cut by the blade. (this only counts for in front of you) Every zombie killer's fantasy. Flame Thrower Special Stage 2 Cost:$2200 Ammo Type: Gasoline Special Power:"Freezes" zombies allowing you to run past them or continue charring them until they die Burn, Burn!, BURN! Death Ray Special Stage 3 Cost:$3500 Ammo Type: Gasoline Special Power:"Freezes" zombies allowing you to run past them or continue charring them until they die Extra Purchases Health $150: Pistol bullets $900: Shotgun Shells $1350: Machine Shells$: Explosives $: Gasoline. $: Enemies Your zombie attackers Green Average speed, strength, and health Light Very fast, average strength, low health Dark Very slow, strong, and high health Screenshots zombieville-usa-flamer.jpg Zombie3.JPG zombieville_usa1.jpg img-00121.jpg References *''This information was taken from the defunct wiki site iPhone Games Wiki, now merged to this wiki.'' Category:iOS Games Category:Games